


reckless abandon.

by theghostofjamespotter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk flirting, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Mentions of Finn Collins, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofjamespotter/pseuds/theghostofjamespotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filling a tumblr prompt of: "Rellamy meeting at a college party"</p>
            </blockquote>





	reckless abandon.

The kitchen was crowded, loud, and smelled like wet socks. The beer in her hand tasted like piss. Her underwear was riding up uncomfortably.

These were just a few of the complaints Raven was mentally checking off to use as evidence the next time her roommate tried to drag her out to a frat party.

“It’ll be fun,” Octavia had promised her.

“You’re a freshman, you think everything is fun,” Raven had responded. “No offense.”

“Just come with me,” Octavia had pleaded. “My brother said his frat buddies throw the best parties. Besides, being around guys your age might help.”

 _Great_. Now she was thinking about Finn. Raven swallowed the half of a beer she had left in her cup in one gulp and shoved her way back to the keg.

“Fill me up,” she told the kid controlling the tap. Once it was back in her hand, she chugged that one as well. “Another.”

“Maybe you should slow down,” the kid told her. His dark hair fell over his forehead and he had those type of eyes that could be a teddy bear or serial killer, depending on the light.

“Maybe you should shut up and pour me a beer.”

The kid straightened his shoulders. “Do you have a problem?”

“I don’t know, am I about to?” Raven challenged him.

“Murphy, just get her a beer,” a voice, deep and weirdly soothing, called out from behind Raven. She glanced over her shoulder at her mystery savior. He was taller than Raven, which was a rarity in the sea of freshman around her.

Meanwhile, the kid, Murphy, was looking back and forth between the pair of them.

“She slammed the last one. If she pukes, I’m not cleaning it up.”

“Yeah, think again, pledge,” the other boy said. “And I’ll take a refill, as well.”

He collected both of their cups from Murphy and handed Raven hers.

“Thanks,” she smiled at him.

“No problem. Freshmen just don’t know how to have a good time these days.” He winked at Raven, his eyes bright and his face pulled into a tight-lipped smirk.

“I take it this isn’t your first rodeo?” she took a long drink from her cup.

“Second year senior. You?”

“Junior.”

He brushed his dark curls out of his eyes. “Let me guess – art major?”

Raven laughed in his face. “Not even close.”

“Hm, chemistry?”

“Is that a pick up line?” she asked.

“Clever girl. Theatre?”

“God, no.”

He was studying her carefully, eyes moving up and down her and lingering a little too long when they reached her lips.

“I’ve got nothing,” he surrendered. “What’s your field?”

“Mechanical engineering.”

He sipped his beer. “So you’re good with your hands?”

“Is that another pick up line?”

“Just keeping a mental list, sweetheart.”

The previous few beers were settling into her stomach and a warm tingle spread through her body.  It was almost enough to make her forget about the break up with Finn. A sudden desire to be reckless hit her.

“You’re cute,” she told the stranger.

The forwardness of the comment didn’t seem to faze him. “You’re not half bad yourself.”

She finished off her drink, trying to remember when she’d managed to drink nearly all of it. “Listen, do you wanna go somewhere? Maybe somewhere more private?”

The boy licked his lips, using his tongue to pull his bottom lip into his mouth. “Yeah,” he finally answered. “Yeah, just uh, let me find my sister first. She’s supposed to be here, but I haven’t seen her yet.”

“Sure,” Raven started.

He cut her off. “Oh, here she comes.”

He started waving a girl over. Octavia was shoving people out of the way until she reached the boy and Raven. She threw her arms around him and he kissed the top of her head.

“I see you met Raven!” Octavia giggled, one arm still looped around his waist.

“Raven, is it?” he asked. He seemed to be enjoying this turn of events. Raven, however, was horrified.

Still in shock, she answered with a small “Yeah.”

“Hi, Raven,” he grinned, a toothy smile, dimples and all. “I’m Bellamy.”


End file.
